Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6}{t} \times \dfrac{6t}{8}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ 6 \times 6t } { t \times 8}$ $p = \dfrac{36t}{8t}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{9}{2}$